So Close Yet So Far Away
by HeroineCruor
Summary: It was not supposed to happen. Yugi and Yami had mistakenly slept together and they do no longer know how to treat each other or even look each other in the eyes. Can they work it out? YxY, yaoi, shounen-ai, Puzzleshipping, you name it. Renamed story.
1. The Night of Passion

**Me: So, here is my Yu-Gi-Oh story! It contains lemon at first but the story will have a plot trust me.**

**Aylee: Is that an excuse for turning yourself on at first and then screw writing the rest?  
**

**Me: Why are you always so negative, you pessimist! That's not it at all, by the way! I'm gonna finish this and I'll show you!  
**

**Aylee: Yeah, yeah, right. Please, be my guest and read for this PMS-chick here so she calms down...  
**

**Me: HEY! *hits her with computer mouse*  
**

* * *

The night was as peaceful as ever. The owls guarded it as usual, the fireflies lit up the world with their abilities, the dark sky did it's job as well when the stars were placed on the sky, and also the powerful moon winning the prize of being beautiful and lit up the most of the area. No jealousy was found among the stars. It was a wish to think it could be so in real life.

Two hungry lovers stumbled through the forest. They both were happy and excited as the older one led the younger and he just followed suit. Their minds were currently nowhere except for their thinking of each other. Nothing else mattered. Everything around or all their friends could be eliminated and they still wouldn't take a note. They were so desperate and craving for each other's touch.

Two eager lovers wanted nothing in the world than just at least one night before everything would turn into chaos. Both their faces flushed, both their pair of eyes dazzled and hiccups could be found escaping their mouths.

They both stopped as they both finally had the relief of being completely alone where no one could see their feelings harbored for one another. In a split second they started to kiss wildly with passion, their feverish hands squeezing and seeking themselves underneath their clothes. The older pressed the younger against a tree, his hands running through his lover's purple-black hair which was soaked wet by now. Their addiction for each other grew as they kept on loving by trading caressing and erotic human functions.

The older pressed harder onto the younger, making him wrap his legs around the older tightly, clinging on him, their tongues dancing in a duet. Their shared and mixed saliva could be found running down their cheeks. Both their eyes were slightly open, and they contained so much that it was near to indescribable. The big amethyst eyes were half-lidded, filled with being incredibly lost in lust, clouds, shyness and even tears pricked at the corners. The moon's light made his eyes lighter than anything else on him, but even so, you could clearly see the dark blush covering his cheeks of feeling blissful euphoria of their proximity.

The older's crimson eyes, dark with lust, was thrown at the amethyst ones. He didn't have the same shyness as the younger, instead he had that dominant look that sent the younger reeling. His big, strong card game hands roamed over the younger's chest, both their breathing hitched. The younger's heart raced by now in an impossible speed, which the older could feel as he touched him with all his might. He put a hand to the innocent's chest and he felt it pound with such power it nearly came to touch his hand. The younger brought his smaller hand onto the bigger, appreciating the movement. His half-open mouth breathed heavily, and as it was cold outside, you could clearly see the breathing clouds leaving the heated cavern of his, the mouth, which the older longed to enter anytime. He quickly did so and the younger shyly whimpered with a mix of shock and happiness. Even though it was cold outside, both their body heat gave each other the warmth they needed, becoming one as they held onto each other tightly.

The shorter, and cuter of the two, could feel orgasmic pleasure because of their friction. They were so close and intertwined lovers could possibly be. His member rubbed against the older's stomach, and as the joy became too much of having his love so close to him and also being intimate made him feel sentiment and embarrassed. He looked away, with his burning face that couldn't possible get any redder, biting his lower lip shyly. The older took his chance and sucked on the neck, trailing his tongue over it as doing so. The younger cutely moaned inexperienced, with his light voice that flew through the night air like the wind. As a hickey, the territory the man he loved had given him, they connected their lips once again, deep throating one another, sliding down the tree and onto the ground.

The older male was on top, lying in-between the other's legs and stroking him everywhere he could possibly get, if not his soul too. They parted, their tongues still connected with a string of saliva, rubbing their tips together before parting completely, their lungs deeply filled and refilled as of the too long time of lack of oxygen. Their eyes connected and they felt like they were about to explode by wonderful passionate moment they alone shared. And only for them.

The older smiled that kind smile that made the younger weak to his knees and trembling. The taller took a golden bang from the shorter and twirled it around his index finger. The amethyst eyes didn't avoid the other's glance.  
"Y-Yami..." he stuttered. He raised a hand and let it wander with love over the older's chest, before quickly taking it down again. The flush on his cheeks had, incredibly enough, turned dark redder. The older chuckled quietly.  
"You are so cute, aibou." He said in that voice the younger loved so much and felt like he wanted to die if he didn't hear it again. Just one more time would be enough. He got his wish fulfilled, as the dominant one lent down to his right ear and whispered with his deep voice. "Don't let anyone else touch you. You're mine, and mine only. Forever." The younger let out a tear and the older licked it up hungrily, with his slobbery tongue salivating him. The younger didn't mind. In fact, he wanted him more. More than ever. They both hiccuped again.

The dark inquiring, but with certain, glanced at the younger for approvement after fidgeting with his shirt. The light smiled shyly and nodded. The older unbuttoned it and let himself lose control and plant kisses and saliva tracks over his pale chest. He could feel the younger's heartbeat on his lips. "Yami...yes..." the younger breathed with plea and felt himself almost suffocate, but he cared less. If he was to die here, he died happy. It would actually be nice to die this way; his love devouring him like this. It would be quite the euphoric ending of his life.

The younger closed his big adorable eyes and let his mouth hang open and a fountain of moans leaving his mouth. If they were to get shocked by tomorrow, just IF they would, that this was not meant to happen, he didn't actually care. Consequences? Screw the consequences. This man above him, giving him pleasure he had yearned for for so long, made him feel free and alive. He was not going to ruin this no matter what.

To mark this, the younger moaned purely with ecstasy as his other self roamed his hands all over him. He blushed hard and gasped erotically as the dark had grabbed the innocent's private territory.

* * *

**Aylee: Dammit! Why did you end it here! RAWR! *throws chair with bleeding nose***

**Me: *trollfacing like a boss* There you see I'm not a total pervert!  
**

**Aylee: Anyway...what's with all these "hiccups"? It doesn't say shit.  
**

**Me: SHUSH! That's the point!  
**

**Aylee: Whateva. Please review! Give constructive criticism instead of flames otherwise this girl here will gorge ice-cream to bed.  
**

**Me: It's true TT_TT  
**


	2. Bad Conscience

**Aylee: Woa! Fast update! You're on fire, girl!**

**Me: I know right *cocky grin* I hope it wont be all that bad though...  
**

**Aylee: Well, let us see that for ourselves!  
**

**Me: Yeah...I don't own the characters, they all belong to their respectful owner Kazuki Takahashi-sama-sempai-san.  
**

**Aylee: Duh, that's unnecessary info, that's why it's called Fanfiction...  
**

**Me: Whatever. Just read, folks.  
**

* * *

"Shitshitshitshitshit..."

Yuugi mumbled to himself as he tried to sort out his clothing right. He knew he looked horrible, and quite suspicious, from others point of view. He knew what they would suspect. He knew what they would think. He knew what they will think he had done last night.

His flashback came back to him, as a returning friend, but still as something balancing beyond it.

Summernight. Two voices moaning, crying, yelling each other's names between the tree trunks and bouncing back like an echo. Two human forms visible. Two bodies working on their arousing friction. Two lovers having their breathing ragged. Both their bodies layered with a coat of sweat keeping them soaked and shiny because of the moonlight. The former Pharaoh's voice that huskily whispered those words that kept Yuugi full of safety and warmth enbracing his heart. "I love you." Yami had trailed his wet slick muscle along the younger's jaw-line and nibbled his right ear softly. His hand grabbing him, fidgeting with him, and it had felt better than heaven. He felt like he had been sent to a better place than that. A scream of delight followed suit the actions as he was being thrust into. Followed by another. Their loving interactions repeating and...

Yuugi hid his face of embarrassment, and the knowledge of his face's colour at the moment. What had he done? It was not supposed to happen. Yami was his other self and nothing more than that. They were like brothers, for Ra's sake. And he was more than sure that if Anzu found out, he would be the first dish considered being cooked of a human being. She was supposed to be with Yami, and Yuugi was supposed to support her. Instead he had just pointed the middle finger at her whenever her back faced him, unconsciously of course. He had given his body to the man he knew she loved. And just ignored it for the worse. Like forbidden lovers. Furtermore, neither of them were gay, of what they thought, so why did this happen?

Alcohol, that's why.

He had engulfed it like water at a party of Jonouchi's. His eyelids falling into half their natural position and smiling shyly with a drunk blush. With a grip on his bottle, he had walked over to Yami. The older's eyes had widened into the size of twice as he looked at the younger. He wasn't sober, but enough to see Yugi was wobbling and couldn't stand up right. His dizziness made him drool like crazy. Yami was just about to take him to the couch when...

Yuugi grabbed his..."it".

Yami had twitched, trying to send impulses to the brain of what Yuugi actually did. His look with that naughty face, hiccuping, and stroking him. Up until then, he had just thought of Yuugi as the innocent little brother of his. But as he saw the younger, he saw he was the other way around when drunk. Far from innocent as one can be. Yami, by his selfishness, couldn't let this moment pass by his memory as something he regretted. He took a bottle of saké and devoured the content in a second. His mind fell to being left unstraight and he smiled drunikly at the younger, whom smiled back at him, dropping the bottle sloppily. The older wobbled heavily but steady and looked around so no one could notice their leave and took the "innocent's" hand and led him out, their heartbeat picking up the pace and beating wildly of excitement.

It had been all the damn alcohol's fault. If they haven't drunk anything none of this would've happen. But rubbing it off on a liquid was pretty silly if you thought closely of it. It was like saying "It was ducks" when someone caught you in the same room with an item that you clumsily had broken. In other more simply words, it was just plain pathetic.

So what the hell was he supposed to do? Tell them the truth? 'Hey, Yuugi! Where were you last night? We couldn't find you anywhere.' 'Yeah, you see, Jonouchi-kun, me and Yami got drunk and horny so we went outside and fucked each other like crazy rabbits. Aside that, nowhere special.'

Ha ha, no. Yuugi shook his head while laughing sarcastically to himself. It was like a joke you could pull on a comedy show. Everyone would laugh because it's so unbelievable.

Yuugi had reached school and it was pretty much peaceful and quiet. He guessed that class had already started and he was late. Realizing this he started to run in hurry, reaching his locker, taking out his stuff for the subject and headed to class.

He slowly pushed the door open and peeked in. No one looked up as they were too busy working on an exam. The deadly silence scared him and the only thing that greeted him was the glare of the teacher.

"Mutou Yuugi, where have you been? This is class and everyone should be here as the schedule says." The harsh tone cut through the air and it sent annoying chills down his spine. "I'm sorry, ma'am. It wont happen again. I promise." Yuugi said politely. She snorted with annoyance. "Don't tell promises you can't keep, it's a waste. Now start you test before I give you a penalty for your late arrival." Yuugi rolled his eyes, took his exam and seated himself on his seat. Jonouchi still hadn't looked up as he was surprisingly too busy working. The teacher scolded again. "Now work as everyone else." "I'm getting at it! Gosh!" Yuugi sighed. "Bitch." He mumbled. The few pupils that heard giggled. "What did you say?" The teacher roared. "I said 'Yeesh', because I can't wait to do this exam and I'm so excited!" Yuugi said with a pretended tone of kindness gripping hard on his pencil and pushing it hard against the paper. "Oh." The teacher said monotously. Yuugi rolled his eyes once again followed by a sigh. 'I see the fat bitch couldn't see through my sarcasm.' He looked in the corner of his eye Honda giving him a thumbs up. Yuugi smiled.

After class Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu gathered around Yuugi. All of them were pretty curious but wonderingly as they gazed at him as if he were an alien from another planet. Especially Anzu's eyes squinted as she observed Yuugi from top to bottom. "Where were you yesterday?" she asked suspiciously. Yuugi's heart picked up the pace and he got worked up by nervousness. "Uh..." 'Me and Yami just went out and had sex in the forest!' "Umm...heh heh..." He laughed nervously, smiling that cute smile of discomfort and itching the back of his head harshly. All of them traded glances, but shrugged as they thought they should just leave this problem behind for a moment. Yuugi had his privacy so they couldn't just pry and hope he spits it out, whatever it was. Friends should never push one another too hard. He must gain trust and confidence first to go so far as telling them. Of course, if he wanted to spare a dime they should accept, as that may be the one of the oblivious chances of them knowing what's going on inside the skull of his. If he ever was to trust them enough to, of course.

After school they all went to the arcade. They played a half hour then they sat by one of the tables by the cafeteria that was open beside the place. They all discussed their play time they've had and all moods were just dandy. But Yuugi's mind were not in their presence. He thought about yesterday. When thinking about it closely, he didn't know if he regretted it or not. He should for Anzu's sake, but still...it gnawed inside his conscience if it had been wrong or right. When it happened, the only thing he remembered clearly, was that it had felt so right. Wrong couldn't even be considered a word in his vocabulary by then. He didn't know if he loved Yami, but the more he thought about him, the more his heart started to pick up the pace and his mouth going dry. Could it be...?

"Hello! Earth to Yuugi!" Anzu said and waved her hand in front of his face. He blinked a few times and looked at her. "What...?" "What is your favorite song on DDR?" she asked happily, and cutely which could've affected Yuugi before, but not anymore as he didn't like her more then as a friend nowadays. He answered shortly, without any emotion. "Love Love Shine". "Ha! I told you Jonouchi-kun!" Anzu said triumphant, taking a sip on her soda. Jonouchi pretended his anger as he shut his fist and face palmed. "Damn it!" But the whole situation turned into a laughter, with Yuugi not joining in. He wasn't sure if he should laugh with his friends when he wasn't honest with them. He just stared at them with those big innocent eyes. Yuugi gulped and started to panic when they all began to talk about yesterday.

"You were tanked up a bit, weren't you, Honda?" The blonde of them all said and elbowed his friend smugly on the side. Honda pouted. "Like none of you weren't." Anzu snapped with annoyance. "Hey! I didn't drink anything! I stayed sober all night!" Honda questioningly stared at her. "Why's that?" "I'm allergic to alcoholic liquids." She snapped her hands open in front of her, shaking her head. "It's a fate I have to sadly live with." Honda and Jonouchi awwed with sympathy mixed with plain sadism. Yuugi's stomach felt like it went inside out just letting the word alcohol stir the conversation. It annoyed him but at the same time freaked him out. He was on the edge of screaming his agony, but the bit of him which was called innocence and sanity kept him sitting there quietly like a statue. He started to sweat thumbnails of bullets when they started to talk about a certain someone. At the same starting to violently scratch his nails against the table wood, but no one took a note.

"Where was Yami yesterday? I didn't see him." Honda asked and looked at the others as if they had the answer. Jonouchi shook his head. "I have no idea." He smirked as he put a hand underneath his chin in a Sherlock Holmes alike sitting position. "Maybe he ran off with a girl-" SLAM! Anzu had, with her small, feminine hand, with built anger hit the table with a shut fist. All of the guys stared at her with shock and confusion. "Don't even joke about it." Anzu growled with so much hatred. "If someone would ever have the guts to encounter and approach Yami that way..." With a psychotic look on her face, she pointed her index finger out and slowly trailed it along her neck. "I WILL CHOP THEIR HEAD OFF." It didn't sound like she was kidding, but if that was the case, a new actress was born.

Yuugi gulped violently, feeling the clod of saliva traveling down his throat along with anxiety and uneasiness. He felt like he almost peed his pants at this moment of indescribable discomfort that shot up and down from the base of his spine to the top of it, over and over again. His breathed turned into quiet hyperventilating. He looked like a cornered rabbit with those huge eyes that was on the edge of crying and trembling body. Six couple of eyes studied him suspiciously. "Yuugi, are you oka-" Anzu started, but got interrupted by Yuugi's slam on the table with his pale hands, directly continuing his actions by stepping up. A shadow seemed to cover his face as he stuttered, with his lower lip trembling. "I-I gotta go home. I don't feel well." No one had the chance to even open their mouth before Yuugi ran for the exit door, like he was chased by a murder with an axe.

He ran. He felt like he ran from reality, and everything associating with it. He sobbed, desperately rubbing his eyes on the sleeve of his jacket, but to no avail as the tears flooded like waterfalls. He was entirely sure he hadn't done the right thing by now, by knowing the strong feelings Anzu actually had for Yami. He had it confirmed; she was going to SLAUGHTER him if she found out. He would be in the deepest pile of shit.

He tugged the door open quickly, with his mind in a daze and his head down but suddenly felt like he ran into something soft, also it felt like it was alive according to the warmth it kept. Yuugi's eyes that were red of the constant crying, looked up.

Yami stood there. His handsome gesture there with his beautiful crimson eyes staring at him with that expression which meant wonder. Yuugi's mouth started going dry. "Hello." Yami's deep voice said, blinking twice with those eyes that shot at every weak point belonging to the younger. Yuugi's eyes went dry and he started to blush madly. It was the SAME freaking voice that had moaned his name and cupped his heart. The same voice hitting his eardrums and made him turn into goo. The same voice that made him so WEAK in every possible way a human being could think of. Yami reached out his hand and touched Yuugi's forehead. It was the same hand that had touched him that night, in that lovely way that had taken his breath away. The innocent gasped, ready to take a step back. His heart started to go crazy. It was like the heart itself was sweating bullets by the sped up motion caused by the boy's shyness. "Are you alright? You look like you have a fever eating you up." That voice again. THAT damn voice AGAIN. The voice that shot him like a pistol and made his knees tremble and weak. "I...I...uh..." Yuugi stuttered. His mind were in clouds now as if he couldn't think clearly, and that also caused him to ignore the fact that Yami also felt awkward, but couldn't stop himself. Yuugi's body however started to act before his brain and he quickly thrusted Yami's hand off. "Out of my fucking way!" He yelled before shoving Yami aside and running upstairs, leaving a rather half surprised Pharaoh, but still understood the situation halfway.

The little one slammed his door, threw himself onto the bed and clutched the fabric above the skin that protected his heart safely. "Haah..." he breathed out relieved. The damn heartbeat speed still refused to leave his side. He couldn't stop blushing either, in damnable fact, it hadn't even cleared yet, his cheeks gained red colour the more he thought of his darker half.

Yuugi knew this was wrong. Yami belonged to Anzu, or at least he thought it so. He wasn't supportive, he was treacherous towards her. Furthermore, they were both the same sex, they shared a platonic relationship and that was that.

But still...why, could someone tell him WHY...

WHY did his heart still beat like a maniac whenever he thought of or met the man that had unconsciously taken his virginity?

Is there a proper answer to that?

**Aylee: Your first cliffhanger, yeah?**

**Me: ...  
**

**Aylee: ...  
**

**Me: It's pure apeshit...  
**

**Aylee: Yeah yeah, grumble as you wish. Please review!  
**


	3. Maybe There Is Still Hope

**Me: *huff huff* An update, as I promised!**

**Aylee: You didn't promise anything in the last chapter.  
**

**Me: You see what I mean!  
**

**Aylee: Ok, whatever. Here's the third chapter. Enjoy!  
**

**Me: The characters aren't mine...  
**

**Aylee: You already said that! *punch*  
**

**Me: Hey! What gives?  
**

* * *

It's been two weeks since the accident happened. And Yami was getting sick of this. Yuugi cross refused to look him in the eye, refused to greet him and so the list goes on. The only one he really talked to was his grandpa; in particular that he hadn't taken anything from him cold heartly that was his.

Well...does the word VIRGINITY ring any bells to you?

Yes, Yami had done it to Yuugi and he hated himself for that. So much. Since he had gotten his body after a weird incident, and the amnesia of that certain event was blindfolded to him against his will, he could actually admit that he had thought of the possibilities in the real world now and then. And sure, banging his light had crossed his mind ONCE, which only had left him with self hatred along with rage. He was so critical to himself that he had taken a kitchen knife and scarred his arms, whenever no one had been home. Only thinking about pleasure to oneself was the worst human being, in this case said person, himself, or so he thought. He didn't scar himself anymore though, that didn't make his confidence or even his conscience better in any way. But he had successfully gotten rid of the dirty thought that had crossed his mind teasingly, as he didn't quite remember what the inner image was again. What has been seen can actually be unseen, he thought. For what was true for him individually.

He didn't think of the little one in a nasty manner, oh no. But he had thought about him...the romantic way, that was true. He thought of that if he ever was to use those functions, he would most certainly and willingly do so to Yuugi. Not anyone else than him, not even Anzu. She disgusted him, with all those speeches of friendship and how much it means, it's strong, means so much, it's so important to have friends, it means much, blah blah blah did he mention how much it means?

Don't take this wrong. He surely thought friendship was serious business if one was to live the rest of their life without loneliness. But she speaking like that; what the freaking HELL did she know about friendship compared to him? She has never had anyone that close as in a friendly relationship, with exception for Yuugi, but he himself was closer to him than she would ever be. He was a DAMN part of him. He could see through his fucking mind link whenever he felt like it. Still he avoided such doings since it was disrespectful to someone else's privacy, not wanting to be a pryer; especially not to the little one. He was fully aware that they were childhood friends since toddlers, but that didn't mean that she was entitled to Yuugi as the only close and understanding friend of him. Childhood friends, did it really matter anyway?

He...loved him.

Yami couldn't believe such nonsense, but he actually did. Desperately trying to hide it for days, weeks, even months he couldn't help it. Whenever he saw the little one smile at him, laugh, look at him with those eyes, darn if he didn't want to see those eyes with begging lust, his light voice huskily moaning, his cheeks with a rose-red blush...

DAMN IT!

He clenched his head. The thoughts interloping stubbornly passed into his cranium since that event that kept Yuugi for himself. The night they actually went through...the act. He still remembered it clear as a day, even though his mind had been currently kept in a heated daze; the little one's pleading, his eyes almost closed because of the too much embarrassment but still peeked to look at him of curiosity, the perspiration trickling down his little sensitive soft body, embracing it like comfortable covers, his pale creamy skin that looked so innocently delicate to him, the mere thought of the younger one's beauty kept him speechless.

Holy mother, he wanted it all again. But he wished Yuugi to feel the same way as he did. Maybe he kept himself alone because...he was accusing him? Disappointed? That he, the darker half, chose the heartbreaking alternative to ignore what happened? Well, there was a reason he was called the "darker half" but...oh, he just had to pull that one someday.

But really...the reason he kept his mouth sealed...he didn't really know the reason. He hoped that's all there is to it, because in that case there wasn't really an obstacle of showing his true over-taking feelings one day.

Just one day he ought to.

* * *

He refused even if a bullet would come to dig through his forehead. What did he refuse? To take a step outside his room, that's what. It was soon afternoon but he didn't care about the time at this moment of inanition, as he by a while ago had lost track of time. Yuugi buried himself deeper into the bed, cuddling into the mattress, into the covers, drowning his head in the cotton-like pillow's softness. The pillow was perfect, it was always there whenever he got home, it laid there obediently on his bed, it revealed itself as something that would never leave him, of the fact it was a dead object, but that didn't matter to him. Just the pure knowledge of it laying there when he got home was enough to him. And it's white fabric and cuddliness looked always inviting, as if to say: "You've had an exhausted day; come and lay on me."

The pillow indeed was the best. It didn't betray him, like Yami...

His eyes pressed out a few tears that got absorbed by the pillows fabric. Why was he so upset about this? It didn't mean anything; such things could happen to anybody, even most people by his experience usually forgot about it after a month or two. A clear sign had already been seen why he didn't choose to forget, and that certain thing was that he didn't shower. He hadn't since two weeks ago, not even when summer break started a week after the mistake. He just didn't feel like it. Or didn't feel like, rather he didn't want to, if you translated it from his personal language. He'd thought it was just his puberty stress that took up the time, but realized it was so much more than that.

He didn't want the imprints from Yami's expertly card game hands and fingers fade away from his fragile body. He wanted them to stay put like invisible trophies only he knew of, it was worth it and he didn't care if no one knew, he wanted them there forever until his corpse reached the grave. His motive was unknown to him as to everyone else. Yuugi didn't want to forget, that much was executed. The thoughts of Anzu's disappointment was fading away til he felt empty. He could feel a slight pang of guilt pulsing through him, but most of it could be replaced with sadism, so to speak. He could feel like getting a kick out of him being Yami's first without her knowing. He felt that tingle in his stomach of forbidden excitement, the excitement when you have done something bad but feel good for it. Unconsciously he had giggled at the thought, but smacked his inner self as he thought he should think innocently for her sake.

Ha! Innocent? He was further from that. Far from that. Miles from that. The figuration had been a shock, but there it was. The truth. The mere thought that he could even think more naughty stuff than his darker half was an equivoke. By the fact, he had caused himself the traditional 'problem' every night by the arousing dreams that occurred in his mind. He could remember a few proudly by the smart fact that he had written a bit of each in his dairy, and just made up some occasions as he wanted it to be like.

But surprising enough, most of the dreams didn't contain passionate intercourse, as he was too shy to think of such things. Instead the mind piped up dreams of him and Yami...roughly kissing, and straight before their hands could reach their destinations his eyes snapped open and let himself bedrudgingly encounter with reality.

One of his favorite dreams started to envelop him and at once he felt the warmth spread throughout his veins.

_It was rainy outside. He and Yami searched for protection from the pouring rain that hit them hard almost for it to hurt. In their surprise their home would reach their sight, and before they knew it, they were inside changing into dryer garments, since the other ones were soaking wet and had almost dyed it because of that. Yuugi had gotten changed, and he meets Yami sitting on the sofa. Yuugi was freezing and let himself tremble, there was no need to hide it. The older's eyes would glance at him with pity before sticking out his arm along with the covers that kept him warm, showing an invitation for Yuugi to come and sit down beside him. "Hikari, why are you standing there? Do you want to turn into an ice block? Come here." That voice made Yuugi's hands sweat a little but tried to stay calm. He followed the orders like a dog that obeyed it's owner, sat down beside Yami and let his arm and the covers embrace him. The light directly shivered of the unused warmth and let himself snuggle into Yami's chest. The younger put his ear on it and heard the slow rhythm of the ancient king's heartbeat and started to breathe slowly like the older did, his thorax moving up and down in a slow pace. Yuugi shut his eyes and let himself enjoy them being close and secured by the warmth coming from both of them as one._

_They wouldn't be a couple by now but they wished they were soon to be, as one of them fought in their conscience of doing the first move or not. An idea struck Yuugi, while not planning on telling Yami, but to his deep embarrassment, blurting out his mind and the amount of pulses becoming many at the minute he asked Yami spontaneously._

_"How do you kiss?"_

_Yami gave a start, let his eyes widen and stare at him. What was that question all of a sudden? Yuugi covered his mouth of the obvious fact he didn't mean to blurt out. But Yami still interrogatory thought where the mere thought from the hikari came from just like that. Was it their cuddling? The older kept him warm by the reason he wanted to keep company, but the words that had escaped the younger's mouth made the former Pharaoh a bit highly-strung. Though he knew he actually hoped it was more to the question then said._

_"Uhmm..." Yami lightened his grip around the younger and suddenly found the window insanely interesting. "It's...it's when...when a person really likes another, REALLY like, he or she wants to show it by..." He got suddenly interrupted in the middle of the declaration._

_"I know what it is. I just don't know how to...do...it." Yuugi trailed off. He felt insanely awkward and he felt the shirt paste onto his back by the sweat running down, swearing that the hue on his cheeks weren't their normal state colour. He squirmed discreetly on the couch and glanced at something else in the room he didn't actually care a damn about. Despite the over-taking curiosity to look at his darker half he forbid himself to it. Yami was probably annoyed at him and Yuugi didn't want to see it._

_After hearing those words the older shot a glance at Yuugi. It was obvious by now that his light wanted him to demonstrate, but wasn't entirely sure of the situation. He chose to interpret the younger's body language that way but asked beforehand._

_"Do you want...me to...show you...?" Yami was a bit experienced since he was over 5000 years old so it would be no problem for him. It would not be a problem by act, but by mind. And it scared him that Yuugi maybe would reject, but did not receive such apprehension._

_Yuugi however turned around, and snuggled closer to him. He hadn't answered yet and Yami wondered what his little hikari was doing. Yami got the idea when Yuugi had sat himself in the older's lap with the legs on each side of Yami. They sat close, and the light blushed deeply and shyly started to wangle with the Pharaoh's shirt. The older felt himself blush by the action as well, but as an expert at hiding expressions he tried to look unaffected. Yuugi whispered quietly as if he thought someone was eavesdropping. "Y-yes, please." He finally had spat out his reply, and butterflies started to flutter their wings in both their bellies._

_Both were warm. Both started to breathe a little heavier than normal. Yami let himself get closer to the younger while tilting his chin up with one hand, the other holding him. Yuugi looked so cute. The red colour covering his cheeks made him even more so. The older put a hand to Yuugi's cheek, stroking it gently, while both of them were closing in on each other slowly. They closed their eyes and started to bring themselves into a kiss, and before they did, they felt each other's relaxed breathing on one another's soft lips._

_They both filled the gap._

_Yami kissed him tenderly filled purely with light heat. They carefully moved their lips against each other while trading their breaths. The older took a grip on Yuugi's hips and the younger stroked the older one's back. Both of them wanted so badly to shove in their tongues in each other's mouths but wanted to act gentle, mostly Yami as he didn't want to scare his hikari. The older's inner self smiled when he felt how the younger handled the situation. His actions was screaming inexperienced and Yami found that insanely cute, making him glad of the fact that he must teach him more. They kept on kissing, soon their lips almost hurt when they had done it for so long. Yami got more and more aroused by the minute and found it hard to control himself. He breathed through his nose harshly, going on for a few seconds more before breaking their kiss. Yuugi's disappointment was clearly shown with those half-lidded eyes. Yami stroke a bang out of the younger's face before implying: "You're doing good, but not good enough. It's about following the other's lead while kissing, like this." He connected their mouths once again, thus Yuugi trying to obey. The older was surprised of how quickly the younger was learning; the time of learning this normally took quite the time, but he had hit the spot in about five minutes, which was out of the ordinary for most people. Yuugi tilted his head aside cutely while continuing their game that was currently at hand. The pace of their heart was beating as one. Their position melting them together. They wanted this moment to last forever; feeling content of just kissing and no one was there to throw homophobic comments at them. They were alone, with no one to disturb them, that one of the biggest reasons why they didn't want this to end for anything in the world._

_They broke apart, as they needed more air for their lungs. Yami, unsure what to do next, trailed his crimson eyes over the younger's character, from top to bottom. Yuugi noticed this and blushed. His eagerness was distinct to continue their previous heated minutes but left Yami stare at him. The older was speechless at how small and beautiful in every way he was. The former Pharaoh let his hand wander freely over the light's hips, up to his stomach and over his small chest. Yuugi gasped quietly, closing his eyes and letting the touch make him feel electric. Oh, this was spectacular. Feeling the touch of his darker half was heaven, he would never ever give up on such a feeling if this was it._

_Then Yami stopped stroking him, just like that. Upon wondering why he stopped, he looked at his crimson orbs. The older hadn't stopped because he suddenly felt a pang of disgust, oh no. He thought just looking at the Light was enough pleasure to him, almost by body, that much he loved the younger. Yuugi wore that black shirt he use to have underneath his jacket, the dark likewise, at the same time looked like twins in how they dressed, but by characteristics, they were only alike in some bits, one of those high morality. They had more in common, they both knew it, but couldn't put a finger as to what._

_Yuugi and Yami sat there tightly, both blushing and a bit diffident. Neither knew what to do next. Another idea struck Yuugi and his ability to not blurt out failed him again._

_"Yami...what's a 'french kiss'?" Yuugi said smoothly but a clear flush made a performance on his soft cheeks._

_Upon hearing that, Yami got worked up and didn't know how long he could take it before his erection would straight out. He mentally sighed, closed his eyes and tried to repeat himself to gain his gentle inner aura. 'Calm down, he just wants to learn. He does not like you the way you wish to be, he likes that bitch. Move on.'_

_The darker brought his face closer to the light's and put their foreheads together that trickled of sweat. The fire place made a few sparking sounds as the flames danced around, causing the walls to light up and darken since it was the only thing that lit up the surface at this hour._

_"You want me to demonstrate again, I take it?" Yami's tone sounded a bit lust filled but still uncertain, if Yuugi heard it right. The younger just nodded slowly as his silent reply. Yami's sight looked serious. "Okay then. But...but you need to open your mouth first." he stuttered. This felt so awkward. Why was he taking Yuugi on? This would lead to more agony then already felt._

_"Uhmm...ok..." Yuugi said confused before hesitantly, opening his mouth a bit...too much according to Yami's rebound. "Not that much, it's okay to just open it a little." He scolded, only half serious. He hoped Yuugi didn't take it as a taunt but outgoing his expression it did not seem likely. Yuugi did as told. A grin was plastered on the older's face before he approached his light, sticking out his tongue and dipping it inside the cavern of saliva playfully. He massaged his tongue onto Yuugi's and the younger could just let his eyes gaw at the ancient king. His face flushed deep red and he swore he could feel a sweat bead run down his temple. He hadn't made a move yet; making Yami more and more nervous by the second._

_He decided to give in, shutting his eyes and play around with the tongue that had tried to motivate his for quite a time now. They breathed through their nostrils as their tongues fought for dominance in colliding passion. Yuugi brought up his small hands and wrapped it around Yami's neck. He arched his back; looking like he was going to press himself hard onto the older with his growing, curious erection. The light's small fingers played with Yami's hair. Yami could clear as a day feel Yuugi press onto him, stifling a moan in his throat and bringing his hands underneath the damn tight leather jeans Yuugi currently wore. He knew he wasn't gentle, but he gave nothing about it. This little boy turned him on so much...he hadn't felt this aroused ever, not even back in the past. Their heating moment made their stomachs tighten, their hands exploring and their mouths sealed together._

_Yami's tongue won for dominance and let it explore Yuugi's innocent mouth, that tasted as innocent as himself. Like strawberries. Oh, Ra, he thought, why hadn't I took my chance on this boy for so long? His mind spun and he hadn't noticed that Yuugi had started to lightly thrust himself against him. Yami flipped Yuugi onto his back as Yuugi still tried to make his hands float over the older's burning skin and underneath his under garments. The older gently took it up, kissed the hand softly before with an entertaining, husky voice cued. "Curiosity killed the cat, little one." He smiled. Yuugi knew he was joking with him and didn't take it as offense. The warm blood pumped through his veins and felt the heat rise almost to feverish temperature while fervour reached itself out to his fingers. Yuugi wanted this. He wanted Yami. He wanted him so badly his body ached for him..._

_Yami seductively lent down a licked the younger's earlobe. He groaned with lust spilling over the edge. The older licked inside the ear making the younger squirm and felt it tickle on the spot he was licking. The tingle rang throughout his entire body...he couldn't...describe the feeling exactly. But one thing he could say for sure; it felt so good that he almost was going to burst into pieces any minute, the more when Yami caressed him suggestively._

_The sound of Yami's heavy breathing, every breath touching his ear. And then he whispered in his ear with that hoarse voice that made him soften completely. "Yuugi." he sounded so turned on and was so as much as himself. He wanted nothing more than Yami to touch him tenderly and take his body along with his mind away to heaven..._

_He whispered his voice again, as if he was begging him for something. "Yuugi..."_

"Yuugi!"

His eyes snapped open. The door knocked. He felt that feeling of deep chagrin trigger his mind into actuality. It appeared as he had fallen asleep, probably. He didn't respond, but the one who shouted seemed to take his own decision and open the door. Yuugi got pissed but was, oh, too sad to do anything. Someone walked in. He felt a pleasant smell tease his nostrils. It smelled delicious.

"I brought you some grilled chicken." Was the cue.

Yuugi heard on the voice it was Yami. Refusing to cooperate with the conversation, he stayed silent.

Yami sighed, put the bag on the bedside table and sat down on the bed beside where Yuugi was lying. No one said anything until Yami broke the silence.

"Yuugi, can you at least look at me?"

_No._

"I know you're awake."

_I don't give a fuck._

Another sigh. Yami and his nettlesome, damn sighs.

"Talk to me so I can help you out." Yami tried.

_What do you want from me? Another round?_

"Yuugi, that was uncalled for." Yami scolded, getting a bit annoyed at Yuugi's attempts at avoiding every step he took to converse and sort things out.

Yuugi put a hand over his mouth, realizing by now, that Yami could read his thoughts. DAMN. Or rather, 'Whoops'. He blushed, but not with rabidity, only embarrassment.

"Please, Yuugi, I know what's bugging you. Let's talk about it. We will never work it out otherwise." He begged.

_Fuck off._

Yami twitched by the insult, closed the door and just left.

Yuugi was crying silently by now. He wanted Yami so badly. He wanted him to touch him in that way that made his head spin. Strike him in that way that made his heart race. He couldn't get the mind off of him. He loved Yami so much...

It hurt so much.

It hurt by the fact that he would never ever get Yami to touch him again. Never.

But while a part of him had abandoned the idea, there was still a little bit of him...

That crossed the fingers and still hoped for a miracle to happen.

* * *

**Me: I'm worried...**

**Aylee: Hmm?  
**

**Me: What if no one reviews? What if they think I'm retarded?  
**

**Aylee: You go ahead of yourself.  
**

**Me: I guess so...but...no, but...JUST HAND ME A DAMN PISTOL.  
**

**Aylee: *sigh*  
**


End file.
